


First Time

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, All They Wanted Was Each Other, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Bunk Sex, Chastity Ring, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hook-Up, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Secret Crush, Smut, Top!Luke, Tour Bus Sex, cake hoodings, purity ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was 19 and Calum thought it was about time to get him laid. Finding Luke somebody was harder than he thought. But all he knew was that the purity ring had to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Calum took another bite of his food before turning his eyes back to the screen. They had planned to go out to the club or something but finally stayed in because of bad weather. It was slightly past 10:30 and he was sitting on his bed, in the hotel room that he was sharing with Michael, eating macaroni. Michael was sitting on the other bed, playing FIFA with Luke. Luke was currently sitting behind Calum, with his chest pressed against Calum’s back, his legs on each sides of his, their thighs pressed together, and his hands around Calum’s waist to hold his controller. Ashton was out, doing whatever Ashton did on his own. Luke groaned and elbowed Calum in the ribs when Michael again scored.

“Ow, what’s that for?” Calum mumbled.

“Say something, distract him. I’m losing,” Luke whispered; he always used Calum to distract Michael when they played FIFA. Although, Michael always won.

“Why am I even hungry at this time?” Calum said out loud.

Michael took a quick glance to his right before turning his attention back to the game. “That’s what happens when you skip dinner.”

“Yeah, right. I didn’t have dinner. Where was I?” Calum asked thoughtfully, his fork stopped mid-way to his mouth.

“Sleeping,” Michael mumbled.

“I’m hungry too,” Luke said as he leant forward and closed his mouth around the forkful.

“Every time… every damn time… whenever someone’s eating, you’re hungry,” Michael scoffed.

Calum ignored Michael’s comment and brought another forkful to Luke’s eager mouth. “Why was I sleeping when I had to be eating? Oh yeah, because Michael Clifford was playing video games until late last night and I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why don’t you just shove that fork up your ass?” Michael rolled his eyes. “You’ve been a pain in the ass all day because I ruined a few minutes of your sleep.”

“A few minutes? That was two goddamned hours,” Calum argued.

“You know what? I’m just gonna ignore you.”

Calum poke his tongue at Michael, who was no longer paying attention, and leant against Luke’s chest as he kept eating.

“Stop feeding him,” Michael said loudly. “He’s not a baby anymore, he’s 19.”

“You’re right, he’s 19,” Calum agreed, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face. “We need to get you laid.”

“What?” Luke stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Calum, most precisely the side of Calum’s face, considering how they were sitting.

“You’re a grown up man now. You need to get laid,” Calum stated, looking at Luke from the corner of his eyes.

“But… I’m not in a rush to have sex,” Luke frowned.

“Lucas, you can’t stay a virgin forever, can you?” Calum asked. “Virgin, what an odd word to say. It sounds weird in my mouth.”

Michael laughed, “yeah, especially because you haven’t been one since aaagesss.”

“But… I want it to be special,” Luke said slowly, taking his time to drag the words.

“How would it be special if you don’t know what you’re doing?”

“How would you know I won’t be good at it?”

“First thing first. We find you somebody suitable then we’ll think about the _‘it being special’_ part.”

“But… but… I don’t want to,” Luke whined.

Michael again laughed. “Good luck with that buddy, you’re gonna need it.”

“So tomorrow, you and I, are going out, Lucas,” Calum smiled.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Of course you do. You don’t know what you’re missing,” Calum argued back while Michael kept laughing at the two of them.

“I’m sure it’s not much.”

“Lucas Robert Hemmings, I’ll make sure to get that damn ring off your little finger. I promise you that,” Calum said confidently then added, “before the end of this tour.”

Michael dropped his controller on the mattress beside him before turning to the other two. “This is going to be so hilarious. I can’t wait. Oh, by the way, you lost.”

Luke immediately turned his attention back to the screen; indeed he had lost, again. He was sure he would have won but then there was Calum and his stupid talks. Luke had clearly told him to distract Michael but all the brunette did was: start a disturbing conversation.

“This game sucks, I’m going back to my room.” Luke threw the controller on the bed and got up, leaving without saying any more words to his friends.

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

Luke took a sip of his drink and looked at Calum, who was sitting on his right. He really did not want to be there at that moment because, as opposed to what Calum thought, he had no interest in finding himself a girl for sex. He had wanted to stay behind and watch a movie or something but was left with no choice by his friends. After Ashton had found out from Michael about Calum’s plan, he had been more than eager to help. Although it took a lot to convince Calum to let him help, in the end, Calum reluctantly agreed, after making it clear that the final decision was his. Both Ashton and Calum had dragged Luke to the club and Ashton was talking to some people by the bar while they were at a table.

“Why do you get to pick the girl if I’m the one sleeping with her?” Luke asked.

“Because we have quite similar taste although mine’s better,” Calum replied.

Luke should feel offended by that comment but he knew Calum did not mean it. “Fine.”

One hour later, Calum was bored; Luke just kept asking stupid questions. Normally, the two of them usually had fun together but that night, Luke was being particularly annoying.

“This is not working; tonight’s not the night. Let’s go back and try this thing another time,” Calum downed the rest of his drink and looked at Luke.

Luke immediately smiled. “Does that mean we can watch that movie I wanted?”

“Yeah, which one is it?”

“Home,” Luke replied sheepishly.

“Again? We’ve watched it twice already,” Calum frowned.

“If I can do whatever you want, why can’t you watch a movie of my choice?”

“Alright, let’s go,” Calum sighed.

“What about Ash?”

“He’ll find his way, don’t worry about him.”

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

One week later, Luke stood in front of the wide mirror, in his hotel room, getting ready; all he knew was that he was going out for dinner with a girl named Amy. Ashton had picked her and after meeting her, Calum gave his approval. Damn his friends for deciding for him.

“I could just stay back,” Luke voiced out.

“Of course not, why would you?” Calum frowned from his spot on the bed.

“I dunno… I could cancel the whole deal and stay back… we could watch a movie or something, me and you…”

“Don’t be silly, you’re going. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I am. What if I mess up?”

“Luke, it’s only dinner and it’s in a public place; there’s not much that could go wrong in a public place, is there? But if you guys wanna take it to the next level, that’s totally up to you.”

“I can actually think of a few things that can go wrong.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there. I’ll be watching you from a different table. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Luke smiled.

The ride was a quick one and Luke wanted to roll his eyes when the car stopped in front of McDonalds; who would go on a blind date at McDonalds? He made his way to the table while Calum went a corner table after ordering something. Luke cursed under his breath; he was a little hungry and Amy was late. He knew he should have stayed back at the hotel; if only he did not let himself get influence by Calum.

“Hi,” a girl said as she approached his table.

“Huh… hello,” Luke smiled.

“I’m Amy.”

“Oh, yes, Amy, of course. Will you have a seat? Of course, have a seat. I huh… I’ll get us something,” Luke cursed as he turned on his heels and walked to the counter. He returned to their table shortly, two trays in hands.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy to be here, I mean, I met your friends and they seemed nice. They told me lots of great stuffs about you and I couldn’t wait to meet you in person,” Amy said, a bright smile on her face.

Luke licked his lips and swallowed. So, she was not a fan, which was great in Luke’s opinion. “I’m glad to meet you too.”

Amy started the conversation with a series of casual questions, to get to know each other. It was all well and Luke thought Amy was fun to hang out with, as well as pretty. Then his eyes caught sight of Calum; Calum, who was wearing a hat and even had his hoodie on. Calum’s food was forgotten in front of him and it seemed he was busy with his phone. Luke frowned at the scene; after all, Calum had told him that he would watch over him, not that he needed that, but it was still frustrating. All the things Luke did for Calum and Calum could not even keep his word. Luke did not care about having sex, he did not even care if he were to die without ever having some. He was only doing it all because Calum wanted him to. Stupid Calum.

“You know, if you weren’t interested, you shouldn’t have call me here at all. It’s a waste of time.”

“What?” Luke blinked at Amy. “Of course not. Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re clearly distracted.”

“No, not at all,” Luke smiled.

“Yeah, you’ve been staring at that guy over there for the past 10 mins.”

Luke bit his lips; had he been staring at Calum for that long? “It’s nothing like that.”

“It was nice knowing you but I don’t think this is going very far. See you around,” on that, Amy got up and left.

Luke looked at his uneaten food and then at Calum. Picking up his tray, Luke walked to Calum’s table and slid in the chair next to him after placing his tray down.

“What are you doing here?” Calum lifted his head and frowned. “Where’s she?”

“She left.”

“What do you mean she left? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything… I didn’t even say anything,” Luke said in his defence.

“Luke, what am I gonna do with you?” Calum shook his head.

 _‘Oh, so many things, you have no idea,'_ Luke thought to himself. “I told you that we could stay in and watch a movie but it’s not like you ever listen to me.”

“I do listen to you,” Calum protested and Luke raised an eyebrow at him. “Sometimes.”

“Yeah… sometimes…”

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

“Cal, are you done? I really gotta pee,” Luke called through the bathroom door.

“S’not locked,” Calum said around his toothbrush.

Luke entered the so familiar bathroom and made his way to the toilet. Two weeks later, they were in a different city, in a different hotel and yet, all the rooms looked the same, big, clean and plain. Flushing the toilet, he washed his hands after Calum rinsed his mouth. Luke stood behind Calum and placed his chin on the brunette’s shoulder as he stared at their reflection.

“Hurry up. We’re going out tonight. You remember, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” Luke mumbled.

“Good. Move. I need to get ready.”

Calum turned to leave but before he could do so, Luke placed his hands on the counter, trapping him.

“Quit playing… we’ll be late,” Calum tried to push Luke but Luke held his ground.

“M’not playing,” Luke again mumbled, stepping closer to Calum.

“Luke,” Calum whispered.

Luke slowly licked his lips as he glanced at Calum’s plump ones and then back into his eyes. Calum looked back at him, his eyes locked with Luke’s as confusion clouded his mind. He swallowed when their eye-contact became too intense, wishing he could gather the strength in his arms to push Luke away.

Luke burst out laughing. “You should see your face.”

Calum had troubles registering what Luke had said. Luke was so close to him, barely half an inch away, and his laughs came out as hot puffs against Calum’s lips. Calum stretched his neck and took Luke’s lips between his own, silencing him. Luke’s eyes widened in shock but as Calum’s lips moved against his, he closed his eyes and immediately wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck. Calum pushed Luke and Luke took backward steps until his back hit against the wall, beside the bathtub. Taking Luke’s arms in his hands, Calum pinned them above his Luke’s head as their mouth never broke the connection. Luke tilted his head at the back when Calum tugged on his bottom lip and let out a moan. He slid his knee up Calum’s thigh and between his legs, pressing it hard against Calum’s crotch.

Calum pulled away and stared at Luke. What was he doing? “I’m gonna go… get ready,” Calum stuttered and walked out of the bathroom, mumbling to himself.

“Fuck!” Luke hit the wall behind him.

After all those years, he was finally so close to getting what he wanted but then it slipped right through his fingers. Three years, three long years, since he had a crush on Calum. Three years since he had been sending signals to Calum but never once had Calum responded. He often wondered if he even was sending the right signals because if he did, at least Ashton and Michael would have caught something but that was not the case. Luke pressed his palm against his forehead and thought back to the kiss. He had wanted that for so long and when he actually thought that his wishes were about to come true, something had to go wrong. Why was life so cruel? Why could he not get what he wanted? Luke sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

Later that night, they were again in a club, trying to pick a girl for Luke. That became a routine; they would go to the club, have a few drinks and then head back to their hotel, just the two of them.

“Do you think we’ll be luckier tonight?” Luke asked, trying to sound and look interested.

“Yeah, I dunno why but I have a good feeling about tonight,” Calum smiled.

 _‘Maybe you feel that way because of the kiss,’_ Luke wanted to say. The words were at the tip of his tongue and threatened to come out but Luke bit his tongue to restrain himself.

“Why don’t we just pick somebody from a ‘Meet and Greet’? It’d be so much easier,” Luke said instead.

“No,” Calum shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because most of them are teenagers. They’re too young and teens tend to get clingy. We want to keep away from that, ok?”

Luke nodded, not really sure why he did though. “How about that one over there?”

Calum turned his head to where Luke was pointing and looked at the girl. “Nah.”

An exasperated sigh left Luke’s parted lips. “Now, tell me what’s wrong with her? She looks hot.”

“Yeah, but she’s like 25 or something. That’s too old for you.”

“25’s not old,” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“I know but this is your first time and she’d be too experience and think you’re a newbie. You’d be left dumbstruck in front of her. The least I’d want is for you to embarrass yourself. We’re not looking for 22+.”

Luke wanted to groan in frustration. “If teens are too young and above 22 are too old, that means there’s only 2-5% of female population that are within our reach who are eligible.”

“Don’t be fool by numbers and I’m sure that’s mathematically and scientifically incorrect. We’ll find you somebody.”

It had been a month since Calum had first said that and somehow no one seemed to be appropriate in his eyes. There always seemed to have a problem with all the girls that Luke would suggest. At times, he wondered if the girl Calum wanted even existed. Luke rolled his eyes; by the time Calum found him somebody, he would be ninety, considering the rate at which things were going.

“You know what? I’m just gonna sit back, relax and enjoy my drink. When you find the girl, let me know.”

“Yeah, I’m only doing this for you, Lucas Robert Hemmings.”

“Fuck you!”

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

Two more weeks were gone since that night at the club and after the scene that Luke had created, Calum did not mention it again. That was until, a couple of days ago when Ashton had said he had finally found somebody. The smile on Calum’s face was priceless and after some convincing, Luke had finally agreed to meet her, _‘just because Calum wants’,_ he added in his head. As opposed to the last time, they were to meet in a more private place. That was how Luke ended up in a hotel room, which was booked by Ashton, with Megan sitting on the bed, smiling sweetly at him. She was nice and they had been talking for the past 45 minutes.

After the two beers, they were openly flirting with each other. Luke licked his lips and looked into Megan’s eyes when she placed a hand on his thigh. He was about to lean in and kiss her when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Did you hear that?” Luke looked from Megan to the door and then back to her.

Megan laughed, “no.”

“Ok…”

Luke shook his head; he was probably imagining. He scratched the back of his head, wondering where they were. Yes, he was about to kiss her. Again licking his lips, Luke leant closer but before he could kiss her, he again heard a knock, louder that time.

“That was definitely a knock,” Luke got up and was about to walk to the door but Megan held his hand.

“Forget it, it’s probably not important.”

“Huh…” Luke smiled as he thought about it. Ashton was the only one who knew where he was and Ashton would not disturb him, unless it was important. “It’ll just be a minute. I’ll be right back.” Luke walked to the door and opened it, staring at the person on the other side. “Calum?”

“Hey,” Calum smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you busy? Did I interrupt?” Calum looked past Luke’s shoulders, trying to peek inside.

“Of course I’m busy. How did you know I was here? I thought Ashton was…”

“I knew you were here. I’m the one who told Ashton to book you a room here. What did you think? I’ll just let you take some girl you don’t even know to some random hotel?”

“You didn’t say why you’re here?”

“Oh… I-huh… there’s a change of plan… we-we’re leaving tonight and I was told to get you,” Calum linked his fingers together and looked at Luke expectantly.

“I thought we were leaving in the morning because we’re free tomorrow.”

“Yes but apparently we’re leaving tonight itself so that we can reach by morning and have all day free tomorrow. We could go sight-seeing…”

“Ok,” Luke hummed.

“Are you telling her? Or do you want me to tell her?”

“I’ll do it.”

Luke walked back inside, followed closely by Calum, and smiled at Megan. He explained the situation to her and after a series of _‘I’m really sorry’_ from Luke, she waved at them and left.

“Where’s the car?” Luke asked the moment they stepped outside.

“There’s no car; I walked.”

Luke hummed as he followed Calum.

“You know, you really didn’t have to apologise to her that many times.” Calum slowed down so that he was walking beside Luke.

“I did, especially after you barged in so rudely.”

“I wasn’t rude and it’s not my fault if something more important came up,” Calum spat. “And stop glaring at me, you’ve been doing that since we left the hotel.”

Luke was about to protest but realised that he indeed was glaring at Calum. “Sorry. It’s just… it was going so fine and then you came.”

“How far did it reach?”

“We were only about to kiss when you…”

Calum nodded and stopped walking when they reached the bus, waiting for Luke to get in first. Luke raised an eyebrow; the bus was unusually quiet.

“Where are Ashton and Michael?”

“Out…”

Michael and Ashton had gone out to explore the nightlife of the city. They had asked Calum to tag along but the brunette stayed in, saying he had a headache.

“Out? But I thought we were leaving.”

Calum only shrugged and headed to the back of the bus, leaving Luke, all by himself, in the little kitchen. He let out a frustrated groan and walked to his bunk. _‘If Ash and Mikey are still out, why did Calum tell me that we are leaving?’_ Luke pondered as he stripped and got in his bunk. What was going on? He tapped his fingers against his naked stomach as he stared at the bottom of the bunk, which was above his, Calum’s bunk. He turned to his left when his curtain was abruptly pulled.

“Scoot.”

Luke stared at Calum, who was only in his boxers, and shifted closer to the wall, making room for the other lad.

Calum closed the curtain to his bunk before getting in beside Luke and shutting the curtain. He turned on his side and leant on his elbow, looking at Luke. Two weeks had gone by and he had tried to forget but he simply could not get the memory out of his head. That kiss; his lips still tingled at the mere thought of it. Luke frowned, turned his head to the side and looked at Calum when he felt his eyes on him.

“Why are you in my bunk?”

Without answering Luke’s question, Calum leant forward and pressed his lips to Luke’s. Luke wanted to be mad at him because of the way he acted less than an hour ago but Calum was kissing him and he had wanted that for so long. As Calum cupped the side of Luke’s face with one hand, burying his fingers into Luke’s hair, Luke wrapped an arm around Calum’s waist. Gently, their mouth moved against each other and neither of them wanted to rush things; none of them knew where things were headed. Calum’s lips felt soft and full against his and Luke could not help but suck on the brunette’s bottom lip. Calum’s tongue darted out and he tentatively licked Luke’s wet upper lip.

Instantly, Luke let go of Calum’s lip and took his tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. The blonde grabbed Calum by the waist and pulled him on top himself. He rolled his tongue around Calum’s tongue and gripped the other boy tighter, Calum’s skin was warm against his palm. Luke knew he had not been interested but as time went by, with all the talks that had been going on about finding him a girl, he had to admit, he did get quite impatient, horny even. Calum let out a gasp when Luke thrust his hips upward once, he pulled away and stared into Luke’s eyes as he started a series of upward hip thrusts; the blonde’s blue eyes were dark with lust. Luke’s hands slid to Calum’s ass and then lower to the back of his thighs, pulling them apart so that Calum’s legs were on each of his sides.

What had started out as slow and gentle turned into something else as Luke impatiently rubbed himself against Calum. Calum hoisted himself up so that he was in a sitting position, straddling Luke’s hips. He lifted a hand and reached into his bunk, which was above, his hand searching. Again closing Luke’s curtain, he set a bottle of lube and a condom next to Luke’s elbow. The younger lad eyed the objects and stopped the movements of his hips. One thing was certain: Calum wanted the same thing that he wanted. Calum got between Luke’s legs and leant forward, pressing kisses to his stomach. At the same time, he reached for the elastic of Luke’s pyjama bottom, pulling it down his legs, not at all surprised when he noticed Luke was not wearing any underwear.

Grabbing Calum’s hands, Luke pulled him back up to him, pressing their lips together. He then shifted in the small confinement of the bunk and laid Calum on his back, with him kneeling next to the other lad’s thigh. The blonde bit the pierced side of his lip as he hooked his index under the waistband of Calum’s plain black boxers, slowly peeling it off his hips and along his legs, to discard it at the foot of the bunk. He moved and settled on his haunches between Calum’s legs, running his fingers along the smooth skin of the brunette’s thighs. With eyes locked with Calum, he grabbed the other lad’s legs behind his knees and bent them before pushing them towards Calum’s stomach. Licking his lips, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Calum’s ass. Calum closed his eyes the moment Luke’s lips made contact with his skin.

Luke’s tongue moved past his lips and he confidently licked right across Calum’s hole. Satisfied when he received a gasp from Calum, a few more licks followed; Luke was ready to do anything to get that reaction from Calum again. Calum fisted the sheet on each sides of his body as Luke began a series of simultaneous kissing, licking and sucking his hole. Damn! He realised how wrong he was when he had said Luke would not know what to be doing. If Calum thought what was happening was mind-blowing, what happened next totally blew him over the edge. Calum tried to restrain his hips from moving as Luke pressed the tip of his tongue inside him. An action that Luke repeated a couple of times, for his own satisfaction, before pulling away.

Calum was going to protest at the loss but before he could do so, Luke pressed the tip of his middle-finger inside of him. He pulled his finger out, stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it, coating it with saliva before pushing it back into Calum. Although wet, he did find some difficulty to move it around. Calum wanted to kick him and shout at him to stop being stupid and use the lube but he was at loss for words. Instead, he picked the bottle of lube and shoved it in Luke’s direction. Luke frowned when it hit his shoulder but smiled when he realised what Calum had thrown at him. Immediately, he poured some on his fingers and pushed his index inside, moving it in and out a few times. His middle-finger also found its way inside and Luke moved them around, stretching Calum’s hole for what would come next. He removed his fingers and looked at the boy under him.

Calum opened his eyes and motioned for Luke to come closer. He pressed their lips together and then looked into Luke’s eyes, his hand caressing Luke’s cheek. Taking Luke’s left hand into his, he brought it to his lips. With eyes still locked with Luke, he took Luke’s pinkie into his mouth, enclosing his lips around the digit and dragging his teeth along it as he pulled it out of his mouth, along with the ring. The older lad turned his head to the side and spat the ring on the pillow, beside his head. Luke pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before moving and reaching for the condom. He swiftly tore the wrapping and rolled the rubber onto his length. Without wasting time, he coated himself with a large amount of lubricant and aligned the head of his penis with Calum’s hole.

“Do it,” Calum whispered as he locked eyes with Luke.

Luke nodded and bit his lips, pushing the tip of his penis past the ring of muscles. The brunette bit the inner side of his cheek to prevent himself from letting out a moan when he felt more and more of Luke filling him. Once he was completely buried inside, Luke pulled out and pushed back in. He leant forward, supporting himself on his elbows, and pressed his lips to Calum. The older lad eagerly took Luke’s lips between his own, nibbling on the soft flesh. Luke’s hips moved back and forth repeatedly and he breathed against Calum’s mouth; the way Calum felt around him was so good and he wondered how long he would be able to last. The brunette arched his back and pressed his palms flat against the wall above his head before wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist.

“Fuck!” Calum whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

After a few more thrusts, Luke pulled out of the other boy and stared at him. Calum slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Luke. The blonde captured Calum’s lips between his own, vigorously moving them against the other boy’s plump ones. Pulling away from the kiss, he placed a hand on the older boy’s hips and flipped him over. He ran his hands flat along Calum’s back, from his shoulder blades to the slight swell of his ass. He again guided his penis to Calum’s entrance and pushed inside sharply. Calum clenched his fists and let out a gasp when Luke pulled back and shoved his dick back in.

The movement of Luke’s hips sped up as he kept pounding into Calum and all that resonated in the empty bus was the sound of their bodies slapping against one another and their heavy breathings, accompanied by occasional moans. The brunette again arched his back and pushed back against Luke. Luke let out a moan and took hold of Calum’s hips, gripping them tight until his nails dug into the skin. He tilted his head backward and slowly stilled the movement of his hips after a few more powerful thrusts. He panted as he pulled out of Calum and rolled the condom off him, tossing it in a corner of his bunk. He again flipped Calum over and looked at the boy, his eyes roaming over his body. Licking his lips, he took hold of Calum’s penis in one hand and his own in the other. He then leant forward and connected their lips as he moved his fists along their respective lengths.

The blonde trailed his mouth lower; leaving a series of kisses along Calum’s jaw, across his collar bone, down his sweaty chest to stop at his hip bone. Looking at Calum’s face, he bent down and licked along the length of Calum’s penis. He opened his mouth wider and took one of Calum’s balls in, sucking on it while his hands kept jerking them off. He then moved to the other ball that received the same treatment. While he sucked on Calum’s balls simultaneously, one of his hand kept moving along Calum’s penis and the other along his own; the pace had definitely sped up since the past five minutes. The older lad linked his fingers and pressed them against his forehead, his breathing quickening. He bucked his hips up and came with a cry. Two minutes after making Calum come, Luke emptied his load on his hand, moaning as he did so. Wiping his hands in the bed sheet, Luke shifted and settled beside Calum, resting his head on Calum’s chest.

After long minutes of silence and catching their breaths, Calum spoke. “So?”

“So? It was much better than I thought. Jerking off alone in my room is nothing compared to this, seriously.”

Calum laughed. “I told you that you were missing out.”

“Yeah…”

“And I’m sorry,” Calum mumbled.

The blonde lifted his head to look at Calum. “About what?”

“I said you’d not know what to do but this… what just happened, that’s not the doing of someone who did not know what he was doing. It was great. You were great.”

Luke smiled and pressed a small kiss to Calum’s chin. “So were you. The only reason I didn’t want to was because I wanted it to be special.”

“Damn! I hope it was special enough.”

“Of course it was… you’re the most special to me.”

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

“Fuck! That ending was amazing,” Michael laughed as he made his way into the bus.

“I totally was not expecting that,” Ashton said excitedly.

“Is it playing again? Can we watch it again?”

“I’m totally up for that.”

“That’s…” Michael stopped talking when he stepped on something. “Ash, look at this.”

Ashton turned around and looked at the object in Michael’s hand; Luke’s ring. “I’ll be damned!” Ashton laughed because he knew for a fact that Luke never, ever, took that ring off. “I can’t believe he finally did it.”

“Do you think he did it in the bus?”

The moment the question left Michael’s mouth, both boys turned to look at Luke’s bunk. On the other side of the curtain, Luke shook his head negatively, motioning for Calum to be quiet. Michael pressed his index to his lips in a shushing way and signalled Ashton to follow him to the back of the bus.

“What is it?” the older lad asked as soon as they were secluded from the rest of the bus.

“Calum’s not in his bunk.”

“How do you know?”

“I just peeked behind his closed curtain.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow at his friend, not seeing his point. “And?”

“Calum’s not in his bunk and we found Luke’s ring on the floor.”

“That means they had sex?” Ashton laughed.

“Maybe… I mean Calum did said he would get it off Luke’s finger,” Michael shrugged.

“Shut up! No, they could not,” Ashton’s eyes widened.

“You know they totally could, for all we know.”

“Fuck!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *wriggle eyebrows* Thoughts?


End file.
